lost a love but gain another
by Shines Just Like A Star
Summary: Anna saw Yoh with someone doing something...what will happen to anna and yoh and hao Anna
1. Betrayal

**First chapter**

Betrayal

It was a beautiful night and Anna was outside to calm down. Then all of a sudden she heard something. First she thought it was a cat but she heard laughter. So she decided to check it out.

Anna's POV

Hmm wonder what that is….. When she got there she found Yoh with Tamao kissing on the ground with only there undergarments.

Oh I can't believe him!

I'll kill him oh help him God he is going to die now!!

Normal POV

"Yoh what are you doing right now with Tamao!?" said Anna trying hard to keep calm.

"Anna……..oh hi haha….. Its not what it looks like" yelled Yoh

"Yah like hell it isn't" screamed Anna

"An…."started Yoh but was cut off

"No Yoh don't I hate you don't talk to me ever again you and me… we are engaged…….. I can't believe you at all" said Anna

"Oh yah Yoh I'm leaving bye" said Anna as she left

Unknown to them Hao was looking at the fight from a tree.

"Hmm seems like little brother had a fight with his fiancé" thought Hao

"no matter I think she's pretty hot" thought Hao with a grin on his face "oh look she's coming my way" said Hao

Anna was walking down the streets until she saw someone down the road too.

He had long brown hair very baggy pants no shirt except a cape.

Hmm how was it?

Wonder who it is….

**REVIEWS**


	2. Meeting Hao

Well thanks for all the reviews

Chapter two

**Meeting Hao**

Well hello Miss Anna said Hao as he came up to her and stopped 3 feet away from her.

What do you want Hao asked Anna in an annoyed tone.

Oh that's not a nice way to great people said Hao as he move up a little.

Anyway what are you doing here without my dear younger brother Yoh? Asked Hao.

Anna inwardly cringed as he said THAT name. But Hao saw but didn't say anything since he knew why.

That's not any of your business said Anna as she took one step up.

Hao just smiled a mysterious smile.

Anna eyed him carefully to see what he was thinking of.

Very well anyway I saw what Yoh did and I am very disappointed in him said Hao as he stared to frown.

Yeah well you're not the only one mumbled Anna.

Why are you wasting my time? Asked Anna.

Well I just wanted to do something today said Hao as he smiled a mysterious smile.

And that wou….. But Anna never finished because Hao was in front of her kissing her.

Anna was in hock but snapped out of it as she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Anna opened her mouth as he entered they had a little game of tug o war using there tongues. Minutes later they parted cause they couldn't breath.

When they separated Anna realized what she did and went up to him and smacked him very hard.

While she was leaving she said don't do that again without my consent and with that she left leaving Hao by himself.

Latter he just smiled and thought "I'll get you later" thought Hao as he walked away.

As Anna left she thought "Damm he kisses really good shit bad Anna bad hes evil EVIL I tell you you cant fall for him I no but he still kisses really good better than Yoh too"


	3. A question

Recap of last chapter

_While she was leaving she said don't do that again without my consent and with that she left leaving Hao by himself._

_Latter he just smiled and thought "I'll get you later" thought Hao as he walked away._

_As Anna left she thought "Damm he kisses really good shit bad Anna bad he's evil EVIL I tell you you cant fall for him I no but he still kisses really good better than Yoh too"_

**Chapter 2**

**Problems**

As Anna walked again she couldn't stop thinking about Hao all day.

Why did he kiss me?

Was it for amusement?

Why the hell am I talking to my self anyway?

Why did I kiss back?..... It felt ………………right

As she was walking she heard someone calling her.

She stopped and saw who it was

It was ……………………Jun Tao

Hi Anna what are you doing around here?

Oh just walking around……. What are you doing here?

Me, Len and Lee Pailong were going shopping………hmm they should be here by now

And at that moment they ran up to her with tons of bags in their arms.

Hey pant Anna pant how are you? Asked Len

Um ok I guess. If you consider getting kissed by Hao and seeing your fiancé kiss a girl ok. Said Anna as she mumbled the last part.

Huh….asked Len

Never mind………said Anna as she started to move

Oh yah Anna why aren't you with yoh?

That's none of your business said Anna as she walked away

Hey what's her problem? Asked Len

Who knows said Lee Pailong as they walked the same way Anna left

**Hao POV**

Hmmm…… how to get **My** Anna to come with me to **Our** home?

Oh got it now when t strike……………………tomorrow I guess.

**The next day**

As Anna was going back to her home she kept thinking what to do with Yoh.

I could triple his work………. I think that'll kill him…..oh well

When she was at her home she went up to her room. But before she got to her room she was stopped by Yoh.

h-hi Anna are you okay………….right asked Yoh

Anna gave him an icy glare and said of course why wouldn't I be with that she went to her room

**In Anna's room**

When Anna got there she saw someone on her bed and decided to check who it was.

She got there and saw…………….. Hao.

She was about to slap him when his arm grabbed her and hugged her making her fall.

Hmm Anna I have something to ask you said hao

K then ask oh yeah get of me! Yelled Anna

Hmmmm………………………no I like you a lot and I don't feel like leaving you…..so can you come live with me?

Hao…….. I don't know maybe…………..can I have some time to think about it?

Of course

With that he gave a sweet kiss released her and disappeared.


	4. Over

_**In Anna's room**_

_When Anna got there she saw someone on her bed and decided to check who it was._

_She got there and saw…………….. Hao._

_She was about to slap him when his arm grabbed her and hugged her making her fall._

_Hmm Anna I have something to ask you said hao_

_K then ask oh yeah get of me! Yelled Anna_

_Hmmmm………………………no I like you a lot and I don't feel like leaving you…..so can you come live with me?_

_Hao…….. I don't know maybe…………..can I have some time to think about it?_

_Of course_

_With that he gave a sweet kiss released her and disappeared._

Chapter 4

**Over**

3 days later

(Anna's POV)

I don't know if I should stay or leave. While walking around she saw Yoh with Tamao again.

That's it I can't take it anymore I'm leaving. But where to go? Hmm but where? Oh how about with Hao?

What the hell am I saying! He's supposed to be my enemy… who knows what he'll do.

Oh well might as well test my luck… said Anna as she went to her room and started to pack up suitcase.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build em up again  
So here's your last change for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Bye Yoh I'll never forget well maybe hope to see you later.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
_

As Anna was packing she put on music. She chose any song. She chose **_Over_** by **_Lindsay Lohans_**

_  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
_

This song is so true said Anna as she sighed.

_  
I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over.._

As night fell Anna went out of her window to the tree and climbed out.

As she was climbing out she was scared half to death by no other than Hao.

Dear Anna what are you doing on a tree?

After getting herself together she turned around and said I take your offer Hao.

I'll live with you…

Good we must be leaving with that they went down the road to Hao's Home/Mansion.

What is happening to this story?

Anyway so how is it?

Lyk it or hate it?

Love ya all

Litulangl92

Ps- reviews


	5. Thank you

Last time…….

As night fell Anna went out of her window to the tree and climbed out.

As she was climbing out she was scared half to death by no other than Hao.

Dear Anna what are you doing on a tree?

After getting herself together she turned around and said I take your offer Hao.

I'll live with you…

Good we must be leaving with that they went down the road to Hao's Home/Mansion.

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you**

Hao and Anna have been traveling for about 2 hours when they made it to Hao's home.

The Mansion had 4 floors each magnificent then the last. There was about 50 rooms in the entire mansion. Anna's room was on the second floor. It was next to Hao's room in which she protested against. But he said that was the only room left in the entire mansion. But she said BS but didn't complain after that.

"Well Anna this is your room for a while" said Hao as he gave her a tour of his home.

"hm" said Anna as they both entered the room.

There was a dresser, a balcony, a connected bathroom, and a queen sized bed.

The room was colored dark golden yellow. The bed sheets were a dark yellow too.

"Well I'll be leaving now" said Hao as he was leaving the room until….

"Hao wait" said Anna as she saw him at the door frame.

Hao stopped and said "yes?"

…… I wanted…. To say ummm thank you for everything" said Anna as she walked up to him and gave him a hug and a light kiss on his cheek.

Then she slammed the door on his face.

So how was it?

Bad good

Pls tell me

I wanted 2 thank u all 4 u'r comments

And thax 4 the reviews

Bye

Litulangel92


	6. 21 questions

**Last time…**

"_Hao wait" said Anna as she saw him at the door frame. _

_Hao stopped and said "yes?"_

…… _I wanted…. To say ummm thank you for everything" said Anna as she walked up to him and gave him a hug and a light kiss on his cheek._

_Then she slammed the door on his face._

_**Chapter 5**_

**_21 questions_**

Hao just stared at the door in a daze but soon snapped out of it. He left the room and went to his room.

_**In Hao's room**_

(Thought)

Hm... Anna sure has some weird mood swings…. Oh well at least I got a kiss thought Hao wearing a goofy grin.

_**In Anna's room **_

WHY did I kiss him?

Sure he's cute but that doesn't mean anything thought Anna as she sat on her bed.

Oh well I might as well take a shower.

In the bathroom

_Hmm what song should I play?_

_Oh that one_ thought Anna as she put the CD in the Boom Box.

**"21 Questions"**  
**(feat. Nate Dogg)**

New York City!  
You are now rapping...with 50 Cent  
You gotta love it...  
I just wanna chill and twist a la  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
I provide everything you need and I  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe

_Nate Dogg_  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

_50 Cent_  
If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends?  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?  
In the bed if I used my tongue would you like that?  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that

_Would I do that that to………………………………………_? Thought Anna as she washed her hair.

_Nate Dogg_  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

_50 Cent_  
Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
We're only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
I love you like a fat kid loves cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile

_….to Hao? What the hell is wrong with me? Will I ever find a soul mate?_ Thought Anna sadly

_Nate Dogg_  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

When the song was finished she got out of the shower and tried not to cry. _I have to be strong for myself. _Was the last thing Anna thought about until she fell asleep.

Well how was it?

Good bad and about the parings…. Who with who?

Oh well please tell me if you have a good idea and I'll try to put them in the story bye

Litulangel is out


	7. Dream

Thanks for all the reviews I'll keep them in mind…..on with the story!

Last time on LOST A **LOVE BUT GAIN ANOTHER**

When the song was finished she got out of the shower and tried not to cry. _I have to be strong for myself. _Was the last thing Anna thought about until she fell asleep.

Chapter 7

Dream 

(Anna's dream )

'Where am I?' thought Anna as she looked around. As she got up she heard a noise. 'HELLO? Is anyone there' asked Anna as she looked around again. Then out of the shadows came Hao smiling her with seductive smile 'Uh what are you doing' asked Anna as she looked nervously (but didn't show it) at him as he took a step closer. 'Uh Hao do you no where we are and what are you doing' as she eyed him carefully. (She's starting to freak out but she'll never show it) all he did was walk up to her until she was cornered.

'I'm gonna tell you this once GET OUT OF MY FACE' said Anna as she gathered up her courage and was about to smack him but what surprised her was that he caught it. Now she was really scared she was venerable since he put her hands above her head. 'What are y…..' she never finished what she was about to say since she met with warm lips. Anna moaned in his name when his warm hot tongue liked her bottom lip asking for permission and she granted it.

'_What am I doing? 'Is this a dream?' 'Yeah it's only a dream so if this is a dream then I can do whatever I want and nothing will happen_' thought Anna as she started to kiss him back. Now things were starting to get heated.

(Lemon next chapter hopefully)

Well I no that this chapter was short but next one il make it longer I promise n thanx 4 all the reviews


	8. Is it a dream or for real?

Last time:

'I'm gonna tell you this once GET OUT OF MY FACE' said Anna as she gathered up her courage and was about to smack him but what surprised her was that he caught it. Now she was really scared she was venerable since he put her hands above her head. 'What are y…..' she never finished what she was about to say since she met with warm lips. Anna moaned in his name when his warm hot tongue liked her bottom lip asking for permission and she granted it.

'_What am I doing? 'Is this a dream?' 'Yeah it's only a dream so if this is a dream then I can do whatever I want and nothing will happen_' thought Anna as she started to kiss him back. Now things were starting to get heated.

Chapter 8

Is it a dream or for real?

They separated for air. Anna looked in to Hao's eyes and saw a new emotion that she never seen before but only in Yoh's eyes. What was it? Was it love or lust?

She was startled when Hao grabbed her arms and held them on top of her head. 'What are you doing?' asked Anna as she surpassed a moan as she felt Hao kiss and nibble her neck

'oh hao what do you want?' asked Anna as she felt a lot of pleasure. 'I want you' said hao as he crashed his lips on top of hers. Anna gasped. He took that as a advantage and drove his tongue into her mouth.

He licked every spot and sucked on her bottom lip. Hao's hands were touching every part of her body. Memorizing her every curve. 'Oh hao stop' 'you no you don't mean it' said Hao as he nibbled on her ear lob. He was starting to take off her dress but……….

She woke up (ha I bet u all thought something happened sorry if dis wasn't good but im not good at these stuff ;) )

She was covered in sweat.

In her head

Omg I cant believe on what I just dreamed about! Bu the is soo cute! What the hell am I talking about? Man I need a very cold shower yeah I need one now!

And that where she is going to the showers

In the showers

This is so cold _shudder _oh well if this helps me then I'll be ok

In Hao's room

Man what a dream! (note they had the same dream)

Oh well if that ever happens I'll be the happiest man on earth (THAT WAS VERY CORRNY) I need a shower and off he went to the same shower room that Anna was in

Anna's POV

I heard someone open the door "huh?" "is someone there" asked Anna as she got out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. When she opened the curtains she saw……..hao on the floor. sweat drop ok….. I'll be leaving now said Anna as she got her clothes and left the room.

Leaving poor Hao on the floor.

Hey ppl I was thinking and I wanted 2 make crossover with Shaman King and Inuyasha. I'm not sure if I should but hey I'll try it out.

So hows the story?

Good

Bad

Reviews k

Bye bye


	9. Hao singing?

Uhh sorry people for not writing sooner but I have a life soo sorry! .

Anna's POV

I heard someone open the door "huh?" "is someone there" asked Anna as she got out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. When she opened the curtains she saw……..hao on the floor. sweat drop ok….. I'll be leaving now said Anna as she got her clothes and left the room.

Leaving poor Hao on the floor.

**Chapter 9**

Hao's POV

Oww what happened? All I remember is falling…weird…now what was I going to do again?...oh yeah I needed to take a freezing shower… well I better get going(wait isn't he in the shower already? Oh well whatever)

Anna's POV

_Blush _am I falling for Hao? Cuzz everyday I think of him _day dream…_ WHY AM I EVEN THINKING OF HIM!

"I think im going to go to sleep" said Anna as she walked to her room not even caring to which room she sleeps in. If it has a bed then she's gonna sleep in it.

Hao in the bathroom…SINGING?

Put the shampoo on the hair

Then rinse it out

Then put the conditioner on the hair

Then rinse it out

Then put the…

Soap on the body

Then rinse again

As he finished singing he put on a towel and changed into his clean boxers which had little duckies on it.(awwwww…yeah right)

As hao was changing anna was sleeping on an unknown bed

HAO"S POV

_Yawn _im sooo tired…il just go to my bed and sleep… climging on his bed… why is my bed so worm and why is it soo cuddly?... oh well it might be my teddy bear…

As the night went on…

What will happen?

Sooo how was the storry?

Im out cuzzz im mad hungry

Buh bye!

REVIEW!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l  
l

\/

Click the botton


	10. authors note

**HELP WANTED!**

Heyy ppl if u thought dis was a new chapter…

But I really need help with dis story…

I haven't been watching the show and I have skool soon so I really need some help!

What should I do next?

Please help me!

What should happen next?

What do you want to happen next?

Have any ideas? Send me a e-mail or something lyk tat!

BYE!


	11. the end?

Heyy dis is litulangel D

Srry if my last chapter was bad but il try harder

Ummm… special thanxx 2 Miakoda13 for helping me with dis chaper D

**THERE WILL BE A LEMON!**

**Chapter 10**

**A lil bit**

**Last time on** **lost a love but gain another**

_HAO"S POV_

_Yawn im sooo tired…il just go to my bed and sleep… climbing on his bed… why is my bed so worm and why is it soo cuddly?... oh well it might be my teddy bear…_

_As the night went on…_

**Now….**

As the night went on the 2 people slept in the same room and on the same bed.

They gradually became 2 come closer. They ended in the position of Hao having his arm around Anna's waist and Anna having her head in between the crook of his neck.

In the morning

As Anna woke up she tried 2 stretch but was held tightly by a sleeping Hao. As Anna tried to move again but was held tighter by him. Now Anna stated to get irritated. She started to think. 'Ugh! Why am I am I in the same room as him…I thought tat I slept in my own room…I guess I didn't.' she finally looked at Hao. 'Wow he looks soo cute when he's asleep' thought Anna as she brushed his hair away. 'Where the hell did I get that Idea?' thought Anna as she started to blush. She put her hands on his face and started to stroke his right cheek. Then Hao started to wake up but Anna didn't even notice. She was to busy think about Hao.

Hao's POV

'Wow I haven't had that kind of sleep in a long time' thought Hao. 'What the' thought Hao as he felt something on his cheek.

As Hao opened his eyes he saw Anna thinking really hard with a bush on her cheek. He couldn't help but smirk. 'So I see that the little vixen is thinking about me' which just boosted his pride up by a hundred. (haha) He couldn't help himself so he kissed her on the mouth lightly.

Anna's mind 

Do I really like Hao?

**Of course you do…**

Wha… who are you?

**Me? Im ur conscious **

… get out I don't wanna hear you anymore…

**Sorry hun but I cant but anyway im 100 tat u and Hao are gonna hit it off well and u LOVE him!**

NO I DON'T! AND GET OUT!

**Fine fine…but I will come back**

Hello?…. I feel like a mental person thought Anna as she finished talking to herself.

She soon felt warm lips on her…

**THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS…I THINK AT LEAST….**

**U DON HAVE TO READ IT!**

regular pov

As Hao was kissing Anna, Annna stared to kiss him back with a passion making the kiss a full heated kiss.

Hao being shocked just kissed her back. He nibbled on her bottom lip silently asking for entrance. She gave in and opened his mouth. They had a little fight with there tongue they were trying to se who was more dominating. In which Hao won. They soon broke the kiss but Hao wasn't done. He started to kiss down her neck and started to lick, bite, and sucking on her neck leaving some very noticeable hickeys that would last for days. Hao started to go lower while Anna started to moan and taking off there clothes.

Anna started to take off his pants but brushed against his hardened erection. In which he returned with a low moan. She started to stoke his large member witch broke the kiss. As she took of his pants and boxer she knelt down towards his member and took it in to her mouth. She licked below the head and took him into her mouth. Hao was in heaven with the attention she was giving him. She started to suck him harder and sucked on his balls witch soon made him release and she greedily drank it all.

Soon Hao got all the clothes of Anna and stared to kiss down. When he reached her perked nipples he took it in to his mouth. He started to suck on it and Anna started to moan loudly. He then switched to the other side.

He kept on going lower and soon reached her maiden hood. He kissed it and looked Anna in the eye and kissed her again. "I promise I'll try to make it less painful"said Hao and all Anna could do was nod.

And Hao went back to his task he stuck his index finger into her virgina and moaned to how wet she was. He started to move up and down. Soon he stuck his middle finger into her and started to go faster. He soon felt her walls clasps around his finger and he went faster and he was rewarded with an orgasm by her.

Hao waited for her to calm down. When she was he spread her legs and got ready. He soon entered her slowly. When he reached her barrier he kissed her hard and slammed into her. She would have screamed if his lips weren't on her. He let her get used to him and waited. When he looked at Anna he saw her nod so he moved slowly at first giving them both pleasure. Then he stranded to go harder and faster at the request of Anna. He soon felt her walls clasps around his member and stared to go faster soon finding his own release. Anna soon released and Hao thrusted a few more times and realeased deeply in her. They both became limped. Hao took himself out of her and laid down next to her and put a blanket around them. They started to fall asleep but before they did Anna said something that shocked him. "I love you Hao" said Anna as she soon fell asleep. Hao snapped out of his daydream and looked lovingly at her and said " I love you too Anna" and he fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.

**Umm itz over **

Well how was it? Good? Im thinking dis would be the ending… should I leave it like dis? Well leave lots of reviews!

Bye!


End file.
